kumpulan ff gc wa
by Hime-Uzumakiey
Summary: Setelah senja berganti malam waktunya para remaja belajar ataupun tidur. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekumpulan anak remaja yang menghabiskan waktu malamya di arena balap liar? Sekumpulan anak remaja kaya yang menjadikan ajang balapan liar sebagai taruhan. Terdiri dari 2 geng motor yakni geng Kitsune (Submissive) dan geng Warrior (Dominant). Permusuhan antar geng , taruhan yang extrim?


Yo mina

Ketemu lagi dengan Hime

Hime, membawa cerita baru nih. Eh lama deng tapi di revisi sedikit. Cerita ini dari grup chat Hime yang lama, sayang sekarang dan selamanya gc itu hilang alias raib . Nama gc-nya 'Naruto (Rp Yaoi Plays). Ini gc wa yaaa bukan messenger ataupun fb.

Ff ini di dedikasikan untuk salah satu member setia Hime @OrioLittleWolf yee dan kerinduan Hime terhadap ini gc.

Berhubung Hime di gc itu charanya Gaara, dan pemegang chara sasunaru ga ikut main maka kebanyakan dalam cerita ini main pairing nya nejigaara.

Ok cukup cuap-cuap nya, ini dia eng in eng walla happy reading mina-san.

Warning : Mengadung unsur 'Boys Love' alias 'Yaoi'. Bagi homophobia dilarang keras baca this story. Jika nekat baca jangan berani berani nge-flame, itu salah anda sendiri.

This story just for entertaiment not commercial.

Wariorr Vs Kitsune

Disc tentu aja MK sensei

Pair : NejiGaara, Shikakiba, Suiizu, Sasodei, Painmen, Itakyu, Sasunaru

Genre Fantasy, Angst, Romence

Rat M (jaga-jaga)

Summary : Setelah senja berganti malam waktunya para remaja belajar ataupun tidur. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekumpulan anak remaja yang menghabiskan waktu malamya di arena balap liar? Sekumpulan anak remaja kaya yang menjadikan ajang balapan liar sebagai taruhan.

Terdiri dari 2 geng motor yakni geng Kitsune (Submissive) dan geng Warrior (Dominant). Permusuhan antar geng , taruhan yang extrim? Akankah kedua geng motor itu berbaikan? Atau cinta yang selalu ditutupi akan terbongkar?

Cinta terlarang antar warrior dan kitsune (Sasunaru, Sasodei, Shikakiba)

{Disini ceritanya semua anggota Warrior tau percintaan rekan setimnya dengan beberapa anak Kitsune. Dan mereka tau jati seluruh anak Kitsune. Bahkan anggota Warrior yang tersisa telah memilih calon matenya.}

Ctt :

1\. Seluruh anggota Warrior adalah Werewolf, ketua Sasuke (Neji)

2\. Seluruh anggota Kitsune merupakan Vampir, ketua Kyuubi

Scene 1

Basecamp Kitsune, semua anggata Kitsune terlihat sedang berkumpul serius di ruang utama camp Kitsune.

"Malam ini taruhan apa lagi yang kita pasang?" (Gaara)

"He yang jelas tidak membuat kita rugi pastinya" (Kiba sambil menghidupkan rokok).

"Menurutmu apa Kiba?" (Menma sambil meminum cairan merah kental dari sebuah cawan)

"Matikan matikan" ucap Gaara spontan keluar dari topik.

"Kiba!! Kau tau kan Gaara itu alergi asap rokok?! Jika ingin merokok menjauhlah darinya." (Naruto)

"Haha dasar vampir aneh" (Izuna tersenyum mengejek)

"Lagian Gaara kau itu vampir, tapi sifatmu seperti manusia. Alergi terhadap asap rokok, yang benar saja" (Deidara)

"Sudah jangan di ejek panda merah itu, kembali ke topik." (Kyuubi)

"Ketua mulai berbicara" (Naruto)

"Ada usul" (Kyuubi)

"Bagaimana yang kalah harus menjadi pelayan bagi yang menang selama 1 bulan? " (Izuna)

"Boleh tuh" (Deidara)

"Boleh juga usul Izuna nih" (Menma)

Drrttt ponsel salah satu anak kitsune bergetar. Dan ternyata yang bergetar itu ponsel milik Naruto. Naruto menjauh dari anggota kitsune yang lain.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari matenya Sasuke.

Teme bastrad

Jangan ikut balapan malam ini. Kita berdua have fun malam ini ok.

Begitu isi pesanya. Naruto yang mendengar kata have fun yang dikirim matenya, merona sendiri. Pikirannya melayang layang ke arah s*x.

Kiba yang berada sedikit jauh dari yang lain. Mendekati Naruto, "hei apa yang kau pikirkan sebagai vampir kok bisa wajah mu memerah?"

"Kepo" balas Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kiba.

"Hah" Kiba.

"Maaf semuanya, malam ini aku tidak ikut balapan ya" (Naruto)

"Mau kemana kau" (Kyuubi)

"Biasa, kalian taulah. Jaa ne" (Naruto)

"Maksudnya apa coba?" (Kiba mendekat pada Kyuubi cs, tentunya tanpa rokok)

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tau" balas mereka semua kompok.

"Hei bukankah yang paling kecil diantara kita Gaara, Menma, baru aku" (sewot Kiba)

Scene 2

Bascamp Warrior ( waktu yang sama) terlihat anak-anak Worrior sedang sibuk. dengan urusan masing-masing. Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil tetap bicara pada Neji. Shikamaru dan Shisui bermain shogi. Sementara 3 anggota lainnya, yakni Itachi, Sasori, dan Pain, asyik memakan kacang dan meminum bergelas gelas vodka.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau, tidak ikut balapan malam ini?" (Neji)

"Tentu menumui mate ku" (Sasuke)

"Si rubah Kitsune itu kan" (Neji)

"Hn" (Sasuke)

"Bagaimana dengan balapan?" (Pain)

"Tanpa aku kalian bisa" (Sasuke)

"Ahhh aku kalah lagi" (Shisui)

'Siapa peduli' batin mereka (Neji, Pain, Sasori, dan Itachi) kompak

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan keluhan kekalahan Shisui

"Untuk taruhannya aku serahkan pada kalian, aku pergi" (Sasuke)

Sasuke menyeringai pada Neji, Neji yang mengerti maksud Sasuke langsung membuka pembeciraan setelah 5 menit kepergian Sasuke.

"Baiklah teman teman, Malam ini kita akan berpesta merayakan kemenangan kita" (Neji)

"Makdudmu?" (Shisui)

"Kau telah menemukan taruhan yang menarik bukan" (Shikamaru)

Pain, Sasori, Itachi diam mendengarkan.

"Tidak itu saja, yang pasti bisa memuaskan hasrat kita hahaha" (Nejii tertawa evil)

Sementara itu Shisui, Itachi, Sasori, dan Pain ikut menyeringai.

"Kiba milikku" (Shikamaru)

"Aku tidak akan mengambil ajing liar mu, kau tau. Panda merah itu Incaranku. Malam ini aku akan membuatnya terbaring pasrah dibawah kukunganku" (Nejii)

"Panda merah yang kau maksud Gaara?" (Sasori)

"Ya tentu saja kan, Neji" (Itachi)

"Bukan tapi Kyuubi ya kan Neji" (Pain)

"Yang benar saja?! Kyuu-chan hanya untukku titik" (Itachi)

Shikamaru dan Shisui menahan tawa

"Jangan dengarkan omongan Pain, Itachi senpai. Aku menghormati mu sebagai senpai ku, tentu saja yang kumaksud Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Bukannya dia sepupu jauhmu Sasori senpai?" (Neji)

"Ya benar, tapi dia tidak mudah jinak. Dia benar-benar seperti panda liar. Dan jangan lupakan dia seorang vampir." (Sasori)

"Hahaha seekor panda liar mudah untuk dijinakkan, apalagi seorang vampir yang bertitle panda" (Neji) dengan nada lucu.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi tuan tuan. Para mate kita menanti" (Shisui. Helm terpasang dan suara motor membelah kesunyian malam. Diikuti oleh anggota warrior yang lain.)

Scene 3

Geng Warrior tiba lebih dulu di arena balap,

"Kemana mereka" (Pain melihat sekeliling)

"Hooh sepertinya mereka telat. Bukankah itu menguntungkan kita" (Shisui)

"Kau benar Sui, ini mengutungkan kita" (Sasori)

"Ku harap semuanya sesuai rencana" (Neji)

"Oh itu mereka" (Shikamaru melihat kedatangan kitsune)

"Mari sedikit beri sambutan kecil untuk mereka" (Pain)

"Ingat rencananya kan?" (Neji)

{Plan : membawa para submissive yang tidak ikut bertanding pergi dari arena...}

"Tentu saja" (Itachi)

"Hm oh ok " (Sasori, Shisui, Shikamaru)

Pain hanya diam mengerti.

Rombongan Kitsune baru turun dari kendaraan mereka masing-masing, ketika mereka semua dihampiri oleh Warrior.

"Ho kalian terlambat beberapa menit" (Neji)

"Menit? Bukannya kami hanya telat sampai beberapa detik" (Gaara)

Kyuubi hendak menghampiri Gaara, ketika ia dihadang Itachi dan memepetnya lebih jauh dari kitsune.

"Cih, apa mau mu" (sarkas Kyuubi)

"Mau ku? Tentu saja kamu Kyuu-chan" (balas Itachi berani)

"Eh lihatlah bokongmu makin sintal saja" (tambah Itachi sambil meremas bokong Kyuubi dengan berani)

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Kiba dan Menma sudah di dekat Gaara.

"Beberapa detik itu waktu juga sayang" (Neji)

"Terus apa mau mu" (Gaara)

Kiba menyutuh pundak Gaara, "apa sangsinya" (Menma)

"Pintar, kau selalu tau apa maksud kami. Tak salah aku memilih mu manis" (Pain)

Izuna hendak maju ke tempat Menma cs, tetapi keburu dihampiri Shisui

"Etcc mau kemana cantik" (Shisui megenggam pergelangan tangan Izuna)

"Apaan sich, lepassss" (Izuna mehentakan tangan Shisui)

Bukannya lepas Shisui malah mencengram pergelangan tangan Izuna, "Ssshhh lepassss" (Izuna)

"Kau disini saja cantik, didekat ku" (Shisui)

Kembali ke Menma cs,

"Jadi apa yang kalian pertaruhkan malam ini heh" (Neji)

Menma melihat ke belakang sebentar, 'Pantas Kyuu-san lama' Menma menggeleng kepalanya. Ia melirik lagi ke member Kitsune yang lain 'ternyata sama, artinya bukan hanya Gaara yang jadi incaran Warrior melainkan... '

"Menma" (Kiba menyentuh pundak Menma)

"Ah iya, taruhan malam ini. Yang kalah menjadi pelayan selama sebulan untuk pemenang" (Menma)

"Ah menarik, sangat menarik. Dan karena kalian semua terlambat, maka jika kami yang menang selama sebulan kalian bukan hanya jadi pelayan kami" (Pain)

"Tetapi sebagai pemuas nafsu kami" (sambung Neji)

"Apa!!! Not fare, kalian semua berengsek. Terutama kau" (tujuk Gaara didepan muka Neji)

Wajah Kiba sempat memerah mendengar perkataan Neji, ia melirik Shikamaru sebentar. Shikamaru hanya memberi senyum maklum pada Kiba.

'Ck, dasar pemalas' (batin Kiba)

"Oh clam down sayang, kau pasti menikmatinya" (Neji)

Menma dan Kiba mencoba menenangkan Gaara," pssttt Gaara tenang kupastikan kita yang menang" (bisik Menma)

"Ya tenanglah, jangan terbawa emosi" (bisik Kiba)

"Dan satu lagi..." (sambung Neji)

Kali ini Menma yang menjawab, "apa lagi?"

"Yang bertanding hanya 2 orang dari masing masing kelompok" (Neji)

"Baik, aku dan Kiba yang akan bertanding" (Menma)

"Dari kami aku dan Shikamaru yang akan bertanding, Shikamaru lawan Kiba. Dan aku..." (Neji)

"Melawan ku kan" (Menma)

"Tapi sayangnya aku yang tampan ini tidak mau melawan mu. Yang aku mau si panda merah ini" (Neji)

"Oke siapa takut" (Gaara)

Gaara langsung menuju motornya,

"Tunggu Gaara, jangan turuti kemauan si Sadoko itu" (Menma)

"Apa salahnya? Kau meremehkan ku? Tenang saja tak akan kubiarkan mereka menang, cam kan itu" (Gaara)

Scene 4

Neji berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang hendak memanas motornya,

"Hei Shika, di arena nanti berhati-hatilah. Di sana ada tikungan yang amat tajam. Kau tau harus melakukan apa." (Ucap Neji sementara yang lain sibuk dengan mate matenya, kecuali Pain yang setia dari tadi mengikuti Neji)

"Dan kau tolong jaga si litle Menma mu itu. Lihat dia sekarang sok jadi ketua, padahal ketuanya si rubah buluk itu. Untung saja si rubah buluk telah diurus Itachi-san." (Neji)

"Hn, beres" (jawab Pain bergegas menuju Menma)

Beberapa detik setelah Pain pergi,

"Tentu, aku tau harus melakukan apa. Dan lagipula, aku harus memprioritaskan my puppy..." (Shikamaru)

"Terserah, tapi jangan biarkan dia menang" (Neji memotong perkataan Shikamru)

"Siap bos" (Shikamaru memberi hormat kepada Neji ala tentara)

"..." (Neji memutar mata bosan dan pergi dari dekat Shikamaru)

"Eh kau mau kemana?" (Shikamaru)

"Perasaan ku tidak tenang. Aku harus bertemu denganya" (Neji)

"Heh" (Shikamaru. Dan setelahnya Neji benar benar pergi)

Neji mehampiri Gaara,

"Hei bisa bicara sebentar" (Neji)

"Cih, apa maumu hah" (Gaara)

"Tidak ada" (Neji melihat Gaara dengan sudut matanya. Tatapan itu terkesan datar, tapi sirat khawatir terpancar dengan samar dari mata amestinya)

"Terus untuk apa kau datang kesini hah?" (Gaara)

"Mengalahlah" (Neji)

"Hah, apa? Yang benar saja!" (Gaara)

"Ini demi kebaikan mu" (Neji)

"!. Fu*k you!" (Gaara menunjukan jari tengahnya pada Neji. Setelahnya ia pergi dari hadapan Neji)

"Kau pasti menyesal Gaara" (teriak Neji)

Gaara mendekat pada teman-temannya,

"Kiba menangkan pertandingan ini ok" (Gaara)

"Ah iya..." (Kiba cengengesan)

"Gaara ada apa sebenarnya" (Menma)

"Hm tidak ada kok, eh tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihat Deidara senpai?" (Gaara mengalihkan topik)

"Ah benar juga, ish sana jangan ganggu aku" (kesal Menma)

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya "kenapa siluman bertindik ini ada disini" (bingung Gaara. Baru nyadar)

"Entahlah" (Kiba)

"Jaga ucapan mu panda merah" (hardik Pain)

"Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku" (Menma)

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengajak mu nonton" ( Pain)

"Emangnya kau pikir aku tidak tau maksud kedatangan mu" (Menma)

"Apa manis" (Pain)

Menma menyipitkan mata "Ini pasti rencana kalian kan, 2 anggota kami hilang padahal tadi kami pergi beriringan. Pasti anggota kalian yang membawa Dei-senpai dan Izuna ya kan? Ngaku" (Menma)

"Menma Izuna kan ada disana" (Kiba menujuk keberadaan Izuna)

"Loh kok?" (Kiba bingung, perasaan barusan tadi masih ada Izuna di sana bersama dengan salah satu anak Warrior. Dan sekarang keberadaan Izuna lenyap?)

Pain melirik malas kearah Kiba

"U-K-E" (Pain datar)

"Apa! Siapa yang kau bilang uke" (Menma)

"Kau sayang... " (Pain sambil mencolek Menma)

"Cukup!" (Gaara)

"..." (Menma)

'Wo bisa tegas juga nih si panda' (batin Pain)

"Menma abaikan saja manusia siluman bertindik itu" (Gaara)

"Hei aku bukan siluman bertindik" (protes Pain, risih dia mendengarnya)

"Terserah lah, fokuslah ke pertandingan Kiba" (Gaara)

"Iya Menma, tidak biasanya kau marah marah gini" (Kiba setuju dengan argumen Gaara)

"Ok ok" (Menma)

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai Neji menerima sms dari Sasori. 'Neji-kun, aku pergi bersama Dei-chan. Jangan cari aku'.

Setelah dia membaca pesan dari Sasori, Neji kembali menyimpan poselnya.

Scene 5

Pertandingan dimulai, mereka mengunakan aturan 1 (Shikamaru) vs 1 (Kiba) on one lap. Dan untuk pertandingan kedua dimainkan oleh Neji dan Gaara.

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling melirik dengan pandangan berbeda. Shikamaru dengan pandangan menggoda disertai seringai misterius dibalas dengan pandangan malu malu kucing disertai jengkel dari Kiba. Yang tidak bertanding berdiri dipinggir lapangan?, tentu saja Gaara berada didekat Menma yang dipepet terus oleh Pain. Kyuubi pun ikut menonton jauh dari Menma Gaara, dan tentu saja dirinya terus dimonopoli Itachi.

Sementara Neji berdiri sendiri di depan garis finis, tidak mendekati Gaara yang dijaga ketat oleh Menma. Meskipun disana sudah ada Pain yang mencoba menjauhi Gaara dari Menma.

Raungan motor membelah jalanan, disertai sorakan dan umpatan. Nampak motor Shikamaru melaju lebih dulu dari motor Kiba.

"AYO KIBA, KALAHKAN RUSA KUTUP ITU! DAN JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI PANTATKU KERIPUT SIALAN!" (Kyuubi)

"Sial! Menjauh dariku, Pain!" (Menma)

"KIBA MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI!!!" (Gaara)

Saat Kiba mendengar teriakan Kyuubi dia jadi faceplam sendiri. Dan saat mendengar teriakan dari Gaara, dia jadi semengat. Kiba menambah kecepatan laju motornya sehingga dia dapat menyalib Shikamaru.

"Cih berisik sekali..." (Shikamaru melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan berhasil kembali berada di posisi depan)

Disisi Kiba sendiri, "apa-apaan dia" (Kiba gak mau kalah, Kiba kembali menyalip lagi.)

"Cih dia berhasil menyalip" (Shikamaru menambah kecepatan laju motornya)

Aksi saling salip menyalip pun terus terjadi hingga sampai dekat garis finish, dimana terdapat sebuah tikungan yang amat tajam (bayangkan huruf c kebalik ya).

Jauh sebelum mereka tiba di tikungan itu,

'Apa-apaan dengan tikungan ini. Jika kecepatan ku tambah semakin cepat, aku bisa celaka!' (Kiba)

'Ini tikungan yang dikatakan Neji. Ternyata lebih tajam dari dugaan ku' (Shikamaru)

Kiba beserta Shikamaru memperlambat laju motor mereka saat ditikungan. Tetapi entah bagaimana caranya, Shikamaru melaju lebih cepat dari pada Kiba setelah melewati tikungan tersebut. Dan berhasil sampai pada garis finis lebih dulu.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya

Neji yang melihat mereka (Shikakiba) hampir sampai garis finish, berjalan ke tengah garis finish tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan merah dan memegangnya ke depan.

Shikamaru yang tiba duluan di garis finis melewati Neji dan segera menyambar kain merah tersebut. Sebagai bukti kemenangannya.

"The winner is Shikamaru from Warrior" (Neji teriak)

"Cih" (Gaara kecewa dan segera menghampiri Kiba diikuti dengan Menma yang ada disampingnya)

"Huh, merepotkan" (Shikamaru, turun dari motornya)

"Ck kuso" (Kiba membanting helmnya)

Gaara dan Menma datang diikuti Pain yang setia mengekor Menma sedari tadi.

"Ckckck takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Warrior heh" (Pain meremehkan)

"Ini baru satu pertandingan" (Menma)

"Aku yakin temanmu si panda ini akan kalah juga nantinya" (Pain smirk)

"jangan remehkan aku siluman bertindik, aku pasti menang. Akan kubalas kekalahan mu Kiba"

Waktu terkini

Neji berlari kecil menghampiri Shikamaru dan memeluknya singkat,

"Syukurlah kau selamat" (melepas pelukan)

"Iya, ternyata tikungan sangat tajam. Untung aku ingat kata katamu sob" (Shikamaru)

"Hmmm, oi Kitsune tinggal satu pertandingan lagi. Masih beranikan? Ayo selesaikan sekarang!" (Neji)

Mendengar teriakan Neji,

"Sudahlah aku pasti membalas kekalahan mu Kiba" (Gaara, pergi menuju motornya)

"Tunggu dulu Gaara, hati hati di arena. Terdapat tikungan yang berbahaya di sana" (Kiba)

"Tenang aman buatku. Kau dan Menma menonton saja." (Gaara menarik Kiba mendekat padanya)

"Awasi Pain dia selalu coba membawa kabur Menma" (bisik Gaara)

"Ok" (bisik Kiba)

Diwaktu yang bersaaan dengan percakapan Gaara Kiba, sewaktu Neji teriak mengenai pertandingan.

"Hati hati disana berbahaya, kau harus menjaga kecepatan mu apalagi di tikungan" (Shikamaru)

"Aku lebih menghawatirkan panda liar itu" (Neji)

"Khawatirkan dirimu senderi Neji, *menepuk pundak Neji " (Shikamaru)

Neji berjalan menghampiri motornya diikuti Shikamaru.

Scene 6

"Ayo mulai" (Gaara)

"Ck, tak sabaran sekali" (Neji. Memakai helmnya dan menjalankan motornya ke dekat Gaara)

Menma datang menghampiri Kiba,

"Kiba kau tak apa-apa kan?" (Menma. Khawatir)

Brummm brummmm

Brummmm

"Hmmm iya, aku tidak apa-apa Menma. Aku memang kesal atas kekalahan ku. Tapi sekarang yang aku khawatirkan Gaara" (balas Kiba murung)

"Shika kau yang hitung mundur..." (teriak Neji)

"Baiklah 3...2...1... Mulai!" (Shikamaru)

Motor Neji beserta Gaara langsung melesat melewati Shikamaru dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Untuk sementara kecepatan motor mereka seimbang. Tapi lama kelamaan motor Neji lebih dulu jauh Meninggalkan motor Gaara dibelakangnya.

'Ku harap kau baik saja Gaara' batin Neji sambil melirik Gaara lewat kaca spion

Disisi penonton,

"Semoga kau selamat Gaara" Gumam Kiba

Menma yang mendengar gumaman Kiba

"Hmmm dia pasti baik baik saja" Menma balas berguman

Kembali ke balapan..

'Aku takkan kalah darimu' pikir Gaara dia kemudian menyalip Neji dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Neji mempercepat laju motornya saat tiba di tikungan dia menyalip Gaara dari garis dalam. Dan kemudian disalip lagi oleh Gaara.

'Shit seharusnya di tikungan aku tidak usah menurunkan kecepatan lagi' pikir Gaara

Saling salip menyalipun terus terjadi sesekali ban pun terus ikut berbenturan. Tiba di tikungan yang kedua, tikungan yang amat sangat berbahaya. Gaara semakin menambah kecepatan laju motornya di atas rata-rata sampai melewati batas aman di spidometernya.

Untuk sementara Gaara melaju dengan derasnya meninggalkan Neji dibelakang. Tiba-tiba saja motor Gaara oleng saat pas di tikungan.

'Ada apa ini, ck kuso!!!?' pikir Gaara

"Gaara" cemas Kiba dan Menma yang menonton di pinggir lapangan?

Kesempatan, ketika motor Gaara oleng sangat dimanfaatkan oleh Neji. Neji melesat melewati Gaara dan sampai digaris finis.

Saat Neji hampir mencapai finis terdengar bunyi detuman kuat di belakangnya.

Brakkkkk

Tbc

Brakkkk bunyi suara hantaman yang cukup keras terdengar dari belakang Neji.

"GAARA" teriak Menma Kiba belari cepat menuju Gaara.

Sementara Shikamaru dan Pain sama terkejutnya tapi mereka tidak lari menghampiri Gaara.

Sementara Neji melihat Menma Kiba menuju ke arah belakangnya dan menyebut nama Gaara, ia langsung melihat kebelakang apa yang terjadi?

Seketika rasa sakit menghatam dada Neji melihat Gaara yang terkulai lemas disana dengan penuh genangan darah. Neji berlari cepat menghampiri Gaara, karena jarak mereka lumayan dekat maka sampailah Neji duluan daripada Kiba Menma.

"GAARA SADARLAH KU MOHON" (Neji memangku kepala Gaara yang masih pakai helm)

"Seadainya kau mendengar perkataan ku. Semua ini takkan terjadi..." (masih Neji)

Menma Kiba baru sampai di dekat Gaara. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Pain segera menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaaraaaa..." (Kiba jatuh terduduk di samping tubuh Gaara)

"Ini semua salah mu Neji..." (Menma menyalahkan Neji)

Neji tidak menghiraukan perkataan Menma,

"KALIAN MINGGIR!!!" (Neji melepas helm Gaara, melihat helm itu sudah penuh dengan darah. Setelahnya menggendong Gaara didepan dengan pelan)

"Mau kemana kau akan membawa Gaara hah..." (Menma menghadang Neji)

"Ku bilang minggir!" (Neji geram mehadapi tingkah Menma)

"Tidak..." (Menma tetap kekuh)

"SHIKAMARU AMBIL MOTOR MU, BANTU AKU MEMBAWA GAARA KE UGD SEKARANG!!!" (Tak pernah biasanya Neji bertingkah seperti ini)

Kiba menyentuh pundak Menma,

"..." (Menma)

Kiba hanya mengeleng dan saat Neji melewati mereka ia menghindar, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan air mata.

"Baik" (Shikamaru, segera mengambil motor dan menuju Nejigaara)

"Kumohon bertahanlah..." (Air mata Neji berjatuhan tepat di pipi pucat Gaara)

"Ayo cepat!" (Shikamaru)

Neji berusaha naik motor Shikamaru dengan pelan sambil membawa Gaara,

"Cepat tapi halus Shikamaru" (Gaara duduk dipangkuan Neji dengan posisi menyamping)

Scene 7

(khusus Painmenma)

Melihat kepergian ShikaNejiGaara, Menma bernisiatif mengikuti.

"Ayo Kiba" (Menma)

"Hmmm" (Kiba sudah berada diatas motor dan kemudian pergi)

Menma juga bersiap untuk pergi ketika dia dihadang oleh Pain.

"Tunggu kau tidak berniat meninggalkan ku kan" (Pain dengan raut bingung)

"Apa lagi, aku harus cepat nih" (Menma)

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" (Pain dengan nada serius)

"Hm" (Menma)

"Begini Gaara itu vampir bukan" (Pain)

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau" (Menma, terkejut)

"Kami semua tau little sweaty" (Pain)

Menma merasa curiga terhadap Pain, 'Orang ini harus diwaspadai' pikir Menma

"Sebagai vampir seharusnya luka akibat kecelakaan tadi bisa diatasi dengan regenerasi. Tapi saat aku melihat tubuh Gaara tadi, kenapa lukanya tidak sembuh sendiri" (Pain)

"Asal kau tau, Gaara merupakan vampir bertipe khusus. Dia hanya dapat meminum darah yang sama dengan golongannya. Dan soal regenerasi, Gaara hanya bisa bergenerasi bila luka yang dialaminya itu wajar. Luka akibat kecelakaan tadi itu tidak wajar" (Menma)

"Wajar?" (Pain)

"Ya seperti luka sayatan benda tajam, dan yang lainnya" (Menma)

"Oh sauka, bearti kau tidak usah kesana." (Pain)

"Huh? Apa hakmu melarang ku" (Menma)

"Tidak usah khawatir soal temanmu itu, Neji pasti mengurusnya" (Pain)

"Siapa Neji heh" (Menma)

"Benar kau mau tau little sweaty?" (Pain)

"Cepatlah" (Menma)

"Neji itu soulmate Gaara, dia pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan" (Pain)

"Neji vampir?" (Menma)

"Werewolf..." balas Pain enteng

"Bagaimana bisa werewolf dan vampir bersatu" (Menma)

"Takdir..." (Pain)

"Hari gini percaya takdir yang benar saja" (Menma)

Pain hanya tersenyum charming.

Skipppppp

Tepat setelah Menma datang Gaara langsung di bawa keruang operasi. Lampu terus menyala selama 3 jam. Hanya Kiba, Menma, dan Shikamaru yang menemani Neji.

Dokter dan para suster keluar dari ruang operasi sambil membawa peralatan bekas operasi, mata Neji fokus ke wadah kapas bekas yang dibawa oleh suster. Terdapat banyak kapas bekas yang belumuran darah disana.

Menma Kiba segera menghampiri sang dokter,

"Bagaimana dok..." (Menma)

Kiba menanti perkataan sang dokter sementara Shika Neji mencuri dengar ditempat duduk dekat ruang operasi.

"Mmmmm operasinya lancar hanya saja, kami pihak rumah sakit bingung menjelaskannya. Adakah salah satu dari kalian berempat yang keluarganya?"

"Saya tunangannya" (Neji angkat bicara)

Menma Kiba saling melirik mendengar perkataan to the poin Neji. Shikamaru, dia keliatannya santai saja seperti telah menduga perkataan Neji.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar, saya akan menjelaskan mengenai kondisinya lebih detailnya di ruang kerja saya"

"Baiklah..." (Neji hendak pergi mengikuti sang dokter)

"Tunggu..." (Menma)

"Sebagai orang terdekatnya kami berhak tau" (sambung Menma)

"Benar dok, apa yang terjadi pada teman kami" (Kiba mendesak sang dokter)

Sang dokter melirik Neji yang disangkanya tunangan Gaara. Neji mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Mmmmm begini korban banyak kehilangan darah dan kami sudah melakukan transfer darah berkantong kantong tetapi sang korban tetap kekurangan darah. Dan juga dari hasil medis korban juga mengalami benturan cukup parah pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Sehingga menyebannya kehilangan banyak darah, saat ini kami dari pihak rumah sakit hanya memiliki 1 kantong darah. Semoga darah itu cukup jika tidak korban tersebut akan mengalami koma dan kemungkinan besar korban bisa meninggal dunia"

{Gomen terlalu mendramatisir}

Kiba terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari dokter.

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang golongan darahnya AB negative?"

"Kiba Menma" (Neji)

Kiba Menma menoleh serempak ke Neji,

"Diantara kamil tidak ada yang golongan darah AB negative" (Menma).

"Apa harus AB Negatif dok? Tidak bisakah menggunakan darah dengan golongan yang lain? O misalnya..." (Neji)

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis, "Andaikan semudah itu, dunia medis pasti tidak perlu kerepotan mencari donor darah"

Neji berpikir sejenak,

'Tidak ada cara lain' Neji membawa Shikamaru menjauh dari dokter, Kiba, dan juga Menma.

"Shika golongan darahmu AB negatif kan? Jadilah pendonor untuk Gaara"

Shikamaru reflek terkejut, "Kau gila?! Kau tau ras kita berbeda. Apa jadinya darah werewolf seperti kita bercampur dengan darah vampir seperti mereka"

"Dan apa jadinya pula werewolf seperti kita ditakdirkan bermate dengan para vampir!" balas Neji

"Itu..." (Shikamaru bingung dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya saat ini. Bodohnya ia, Shikamaru tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana.)

"Sudahlah biar aku tanggung resikonya nanti. Sekarang jadilah penyelamat Gaara" Neji memegang kedua pundak Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan.

Neji dan Shikamaru kembali mendekat pada sang dokter.

"Dok saya akan jadi pendonornya, kebetulan darah saya AB negatif" (Shikamaru)

Kiba Menma yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru otomatis menatap dirinya intens. Secara mereka berdua tau jati diri Shikamaru maupun Neji.

Shikamaru dibawa ke ruangan Gaara, setelah ia menolak saran dari dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di laboratorium terlebih dahulu.

Mata Neji mengikuti pegerakan Shikamaru sampai ia hilang dibalik pintu ruangan Gaara.

"Neji apa maksud mu? Dengan mendonorkan darah Shikamaru untuk Gaara?" (Menma)

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara bagaimana Neji" (Kiba)

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan bertanggung jawab" (Neji)

"Tanggung jawab katamu?!" (Menma geram dan menarik kerah baju Neji)

"Serahkan dia ketanganku selama 1 minggu" (Balas Neji tenang)

"Maksudmu?!" (Menma)

Kiba yang melihat ketegangan antara Neji dan Menma hanya diam saja takut salah ngomong.

"Selama 1 minggu itu, setelah dia sadar di hari kedua aku akan membawanya." (Neji)

"Maksud mu apa Neji?" (Kiba dari tadi penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga)

Menma melepaskan kerah baju Neji,

"Maksudnya demi kebaikan Gaara, setelah ia sadar nanti pada hari pertama dia masih berada di rumah sakit. Dan kalian anggota Kitsune boleh menjenguknya. Pada saat hari kedua aku akan membawanya ketempatku, dan kalian tidak usah mencarinya. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan nya selama itu" (jelas Neji kalem)

"Kau yakin dia akan sadar?" (Menma sudah tenang)

"Pasti lagi pula dia itu vampir" (Neji)

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru telah melakukan pendonoran darah pada Gaara dan ajaib darah yang diambil dari Shikamaru tidak lebih dari satu kantong. Saat ini kondisi Gaara sudah stabil meski kepalanya masih dililiti perban.

Neji, Menma, Shika, Kiba sedang berada di dalam ruang perawatan Gaara. Gaara sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan umum tidak di UGD lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua pulang, biar aku disini yang menjaganya" (Neji membuka pembicaraan)

"Baiklah, ayo my puppy kita pulang" (Shikamaru)

Kiba hanya menurut saja perkataan Shikamaru.

"Oh iya Shika..." (Neji)

Shikamaru berhenti sebentar, sementara Kiba telah keluar ruangan,

"Sebaiknya kau dan puppy mu itu segera melakukan proses matting..." (ujar Neji)

Shikamaru merona medengar perkataan Neji yang lugas itu.

"Secepatnya" (balas Shikamaru. Dan setelahnya dia benar benar pergi dari ruangan itu)

Sekarang tinggalah Menma dan Neji,

"Bukankah tadi kusuruh kau pulang" (Neji)

"Aku tidak mau" (balas Menma ketus)

"Pulanglah, Pain pasti menghawatirkan mu" (Neji)

"Kenapa kau membawa bawa namanya, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun sama dia" (Menma)

"Pain sudah mengatakan semua rahasia yang kami dan anggota kalian tutupikan. Pain itu mate mu" (Neji)

"Cih sampai kapanpun aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai mate ku" (Menma)

"Ini sudah digariskan oleh takdir Menma, kau tak bisa terus mengelak" (Neji)

"Hmm..." (Menmal)

Hening beberapa saat, hanya suara nafas Gaara yang terdengar diruangan itu.

"Pulanglah sekarang..." (Neji)

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi, aku pasti pulang" (Menma)

"Tereserah padamulah" (Neji)

"Gaara cepat sadar, aku khawatir padamu" (Menma)

Beberapa menit terlewati,

"Neji aku pulang, jaga Gaara untukku" (pesan Menma sebelum pergi)

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku pasti menjaga Gaara" (Neji)

Setelah kepergian Menma,

"Cepat sadar my sweaty panda" ujar Neji sambil mencium kening Gaara pelan.

The end or Tbc?

Bersambung ke special moment, see you bye bye

Special Tahks

1\. Aoki (Neji from gc lama)

2\. Ra (Kiba from new gc)

3\. Kage (Sasuke from new gc)


End file.
